


Renewing Decay

by hopesartcastle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corpse Bride (2005) Fusion, F/M, Love Triangles, Past Character Death, Victorian, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesartcastle/pseuds/hopesartcastle
Summary: Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancœur’s arranged wedding is put in jeopardy when Gabriel accidentally remarries his late wife Emilie. Due to Gabriel’s disappearance, Nathalie is set to marry Lord Stone. Gabriel struggles with deciding whether he should stay with Emilie in the land of the dead or fight for Nathalie’s hand. Corpse Bride AU
Relationships: Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Renewing Decay

**Author's Note:**

> I tried doing some research on what it was like for widowed men in the Victorian era. From what I could find, widowed men were expected to remarry quickly and were also treated like bachelors in the sense that they weren't allowed to be alone with a single woman without a chaperon. I don’t know how accurate this is but that’s what I went with.  
> When I rewatched the movie I noticed they continually called Victor “Master Van Dort” and Barkis “Lord Barkis”. To be completely honest, I didn’t bother figuring out the differences or reason behind it but I tried keeping those consistent as opposed to the usual “Mister”.  
> Based on the screenplay for the movie Corpse Bride. Characters based on the tv show Miraculous Ladybug.  
> Huge thanks to xx_Katastrophe for being my beta for this!

Gabriel sat in his room, designing a dress abstractly. He had a new line he should’ve been working on that was due soon, but he was much too overwhelmed to do anything other than what his mind was inspired to do. The dress he was designing at that moment had butterfly-like wings throughout the skirt. Though this was just a sketch, he pictured this dress to be blue, inspired by the blue butterflies he had been seeing around the town lately. Even while he grazed the pencil across his paper, there was a butterfly that intervened with the sunlight coming through his window. He looked out to watch it flap its sapphire wings. 

“Here ye, here ye, ten minutes to go until Agreste's wedding rehearsal.”

He heard a voice announce to the town. This broke his trance on the butterfly that escaped his line of sight. There came the nerves again. Yes, he had already been married before but due to the fact that his first wife died, it tore him up to have to go through the motions of another wedding so soon. He was meeting his bride-to-be for the first time today, an event he experienced not even a year ago.

“It’s such a gorgeous day today, isn’t it William?” He heard his mother say from the hallway.

“I’d say it’s a perfect day for a wedding, wouldn’t you say, dear?” His father responded.

Gabriel knew his parents were just excited for their son to not be a widow anymore. Truthfully, they have been more upset about their social status being wounded than the loss of their daughter-in-law. This annoyed Gabriel greatly.

“It is quite wonderful that our son is to be married today!” His mother said.

“It has been nice receiving RSVP letters instead of letters of condolences.”

Gabriel’s parents weren’t usually so blunt, but they didn’t know he was listening in on their conversation from the other room.

“We can only hope there isn’t a tragedy this time.” His mother said with annoyance in her voice, as if last time was such an inconvenience to her.

“Though last time the tragedy happened a week after the wedding.” His father reminded her. His voice became louder in the hall as he approached Gabriel’s room. “We can only hope things remain without tragedy.” His father appeared in his doorway. “Come son, we will be late!”

Gabriel closed his sketchbook and stood to follow his overly-excited father out the door. He and his parents boarded themselves into the carriage that was being driven by their butler, Gorilla. His name wasn’t actually Gorilla, though Gabriel couldn’t ever remember his actual name since that’s all his parents ever called him by. Once the carriage started going, so did the conversation.

“This Nathalie Sancoeur is quite the catch for you Gabriel. Be sure not to screw this up.” William said.

“She is quite…” He searched for a word different than ‘catch’ to avoid making her sound like a fish being caught, “stunning.” He finally decided on the word. “Shouldn’t she be marrying someone who hasn’t already been wed?”

“Oh please Gabriel, she is lucky to be marrying you.” His mother encouraged him.

“Being an Agreste is nothing to be ashamed of.” 

Gabriel sighed, “Yes, that was true when  _ you _ were married. You weren’t a widow.”

Gorilla’s cough interrupted the conversation, much to Nancy’s distaste. “Gorilla! Would you silence that blasted cough?”

* * *

“Today is the day.” Marthe said disappointedly.

“It’s unfortunate. Our daughter’s wedding  _ should _ be an exciting day.” François said to his wife.

“It would be if the groom wasn’t a widow. Do you know what this is going to do to our social status?”

“We have no choice. We need the money and his family has it.”

“How could it have come to this.” Marthe rubbed her temple in frustration.

“Could be worse.”

“Don’t dare say it. We need this wedding to go according to plan.”

“Let us check on Nathalie to make sure it does.”

François and Marthe Sancoeur entered the hallway to their daughter’s room. 

“Oh, Caline, what if Gabriel and I don't like each other?” They heard their daughter ask her friend.

“As if that has anything to do with marriage.” Marthe scoffed, as she and her husband walked into the room. “Do you suppose your father and I like each other?”

“I suppose not.” Nathalie admitted. She knew her parents had never truly been in love. They mostly tolerated each other.

“And our marriage has been nothing but successful.” François said.

“Get that corset laced properly, Ms. Bustier.” Marthe demanded. “I shouldn’t be able to hear Nathalie speak without gasping.”

Caline tightened the corset against her better wishes for her friend’s lungs.

“When you finish tying it off, have Nathalie come downstairs. The Agrestes will be here any minute.” Marthe said and with that, her parents left.

Ms. Bustier pulled the laces of the corset tighter.

“Caline!” Nathalie gasped.

“Sorry, Nathalie.” She loosened the corset. “Don’t tell your mother. Just… try to act like you are struggling for air.”

“Thank you.” Nathalie looked down to the floor. The question she asked before her parents arrived, wasn’t answered to her liking.

“I’m sure you and Gabriel will get along just fine.” Caline assured her. She could sense that Nathalie’s mood hadn’t improved.

“What if he only compares me to his first wife?”

“I heard they were only together for a week. I can’t imagine there’s much to compare. Besides,” she finished lacing her corset and turned to face her, “any guy would love to have you for their wife.”

They both gave each other kind smiles.

“Now go on and meet your future husband.”

* * *

Gabriel and his parents entered through the giant double door entryway into the Sancoeur household.

“My goodness, such grandeur!” His mother’s voice echoed in the large atelier.

“They certainly have impeccable taste, don’t they?” William added.

“It is quite lovely.” Gabriel answered.

Two people appeared at the top of the staircase and began to walk towards them on the main floor.

“Lord and Lady Sancoeur,” William greeted them. 

“Mr. And Mrs. Agreste.” Marthe returned the greeting.

“Welcome to our home.” François said.

“Thank you.” William replied.

“It is a pleasure to meet the both of you.” Gabriel said politely, shaking their hands.

His mother leaned closer to his ear to whisper, “Smile, dear.” He had always assumed that it is such a struggle to remember to smile because he doesn’t have much reason to do so. Nonetheless, he puts on the mask of happiness.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well son.” François said.

“We'll be having tea in the east room. Do accompany us.” Marthe told his parents.

“Yes, it’s just this way.”

The four adults made their way out of the atelier, leaving Gabriel alone to himself in the giant room without a second thought. The quiet began to irritate his ears. He tried wandering around the room to eliminate the silence. He went to the piano and decided to play a few notes while he waited. The piano sounded beautiful and it had been such a long time since he had played. He sat down on the bench and laid his hands across the ivory keys and played one of his favorite songs.

“It’s beautiful.”

The voice startled him and caused the song to come to a painfully flat halt. He turned to see a woman who was watching him. He stood up to match her eyesight. 

“Forgive me. I was unaware that you were here.” He fumbled through his words.

“I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn’t have come so quietly. I didn’t want to interrupt your playing.”

“You must be…”

“How rude of me.” She attempts to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I’m Nathalie Sancoeur. And you are Master Agreste, yes?”

“Please, Gabriel is fine. We are to be married, after all.”

“Yes.”

She looked disappointed. Of course she would be, she’s being married to a widowed man that she had never met. 

“Do you play?” He asked as a way to change the subject as he sat back down.

“The piano? Oh no, Mother won't let me.” She sat next to him. “Music is improper for a young lady. Too passionate,” she replied.

The word ‘passionate’ reminded him that they were sitting together alone without another person in sight.

“If I may ask, Miss Sancoeur, where is your chaperone?” He asked nervously.

“‘Miss Sancoeur’? I do believe you may call me ‘Nathalie’ as you just said moments ago, we are to be married.” She reminded him with a smile. Did she think his nervousness was humorous?

“Of course. I hadn’t forgotten, I just- well-” He suddenly realized just how difficult it has been to form sentences with her around. “Yes, tomorrow we will be married.” He managed to say.

“Since I was young, I've dreamt of my wedding day.” She looked off into space as if she were looking at a painting of her dream. “I always hoped to find someone I was in love with. Someone I’d want to spend the rest of my life with.” She finished and smiled at him. 

_ She was quite beautiful _ , he thought to himself. She looked away, “Ridiculous, I know.”

“Ridiculous, yes.” He said without thinking. It was like he was in a trance and lost control of his words. He shook his head and tried to fix it, “No. No, not ridiculous. That isn’t what I meant. I  _ meant _ to say-”

“What impropriety is this?!” Marthe exclaimed. 

She seemed to appear out of nowhere. How had he not heard their parents enter the room?

“You shouldn't be alone together!” François grabbed his daughter’s arm and nearly yanked her off of the bench.

“Come, let’s get you two to the rehearsal.” Marthe said.

* * *

“Master Agreste, from the beginning.” The pastor said. He could’ve sworn that he saw the pastor roll his eyes, “Again. ‘With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.’ Now you, start with the light bit.”

The pastor’s frustration was valid. Gabriel had been wed before so naturally one would think that this would be easy for him.

“Of course, sir.” Gabriel grabbed the candle and the table in front of him and Nathalie “With this candle…” The words escaped him. How is that possible? He only heard the words just seconds ago. “This candle…” He repeated in hopes of remembering from the sound of his voice. “This candle.” He tried again.

“Shall I go up there and do it for him?” Gabriel’s father moaned.

“Don't get all aflutter, William.” Nancy replied.

“With this candle-” A door slammed open and interrupted him.

“Continue!” The pastor demanded.

The mysterious man sat down in the back.

“Who’s he?” William whispered to his wife.

“Maybe he’s from their side of the family.”

“Agreste!” The pastor brought Gabriel’s attention away from the gossip.

“Yes. Right. Certainly.” He just couldn’t seem to relieve his nerves. “With this... um” Well by then it had been a whole conversation since he had heard the pastor repeat the vows. “This…” There was no hope in remembering.

“Hand.” The pastor helped.

“With this  _ hand _ … I”  _ Didn’t he want him to start from the candle bit? _ Gabriel thought.

“It’s not that hard. Do you not wish to marry Miss Sancoeur, Master Agreste?

“No!” He blurted out. “No.” He tried to say calmer.

“You do not?” Nathalie asked with a worried expression.

“No! I meant, no, I do not  _ not _ wish to be married.” He tried correcting and instantly he regretted it. ‘Not not’ How had he forgotten to speak proper English? He saw that Nathalie still appeared confused. “That is, I want very much to marry-”

“Have you even remembered to bring the ring?” The pastor asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“The ring? Of course, I’m not an idiot.” 

The pastor looked at him as if to say ‘you could have fooled me’. Gabriel couldn’t blame him for thinking so after all that had happened so far. But he did remember the ring. Gabriel pulled the ring out of his side pocket and held it out in front of him. Unfortunately the ring slipped and dropped to the ground.

“He dropped the ring.” Nancy said, fed up with the fiasco.

“Oh, no, he dropped the ring!” Marthe worried.

Gabriel leaned down and fumbled in trying to retrieve it.

“This boy doesn't want to get married.” Nathalie’s father stated.

Gabriel reached for the ring on the floor but it rolled under Marthe’s dress. He rushed over to fetch it but stopped abruptly when he realized he’d have to reach under her dress to get the ring back. When he stopped however, the candle slipped out of his other hand and onto Marthe’s dress, which caused it to catch fire.

“Excuse me.” He excused himself and turned to leave but turned back to inform her as to why he was leaving, “I can fix it.” 

François started to step on Marthe’s dress aggressively to try and put the fire out. Gabriel rushed to the table Nathalie was still standing in front of. She handed him one of the glasses of wine. 

He took it and smiled, “Thank you.”

Gabriel ran back to Marthe and dumped the wine onto the flames. The fire was successfully put out, leaving a red and black stain on the bottom of her dress.

“There, fire’s gone.” Gabriel said, feeling accomplished.

Everyone in the room looked displeased.

“I can easily fix the dress. Better yet I could make an entire new-”

The pastor interrupted, “Enough! This wedding cannot take place until he is properly prepared. Young man, learn your vows.”

“Yes, right. I’ll just… go do that then.” 

Gabriel escaped out the door but not soon enough to avoid hearing the mysterious man that entered earlier say, “He's quite the catch, isn't he?”

* * *

Gabriel left the Sancoeur house for fresh air and found himself wandering the town and talking to himself. “Oh, Nathalie... She must think I'm such an idiot. This day couldn't get any worse.” He threw his hands up in defeat.

“Hear ye, hear ye! Rehearsal in ruins as Master Agreste causes chaos!” 

Must the town crier cause him to relive his disaster? He decided to continue walking out of the town limits so he could stop hearing the retelling of his failures. He made his way to the forest just outside the town and passed the bridge.

“It really shouldn't be all that difficult. It's just a few simple vows. It’s not like I haven’t done this before. I had no issue when I married Emilie. Remembering the vows were almost second nature.” He ran his hand through his hair. “But just being next to Nathalie…” he sighs, “I can’t think straight.” 

He found that he was rather deep into the forest and decided to practice the vows he butchered just moments ago. “With this hand,” He tried to imagine Nathalie standing next to him. 

_ Continue speaking _ , he thought to himself.

“I will take your wine.” He messed up.

He sighed and attempted again “With this hand… I will cup your-” He stopped when he realized what he had said and his eyes went wide. “No. No, not that.”

He continued walking aimlessly amongst the trees. “With this…” He tried picturing being in the rehearsal room. “With this candle, I will…” The image of Marthe Sancoeur’s dress being on fire appeared in his head. “I will set your mother on fire.” He finished and rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

“It's no use.” 

When he pictured being next to Nathalie it made him just as flustered as actually being next to her. Perhaps if he pictured saying it to Emilie it might be easier?

“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.” It worked. He finished the first line.

“With this candle, I will light your way in darkness.” He continued, “With this ring,” he pulled the ring out of his coat pocket with confidence, “I ask you to be mine.” He put the ring on a tree branch as if it were Emilie’s finger.

Suddenly, the tree branch grabbed his arm and pulled him to the ground. He had a moment of tug of war before he broke free. He stood up again and brushed off his suit but when he looked up he saw that the branch, which now looks to be a skeleton arm, was attached to his wrist. Another hand came out of the ground and a person followed. They were wearing a tattered suit that might’ve once been white and pristine. They had tangled dirty blonde hair draped to one side. Their skin was a decaying pale blue. This person… looked like his late wife…

“Emilie?” He asked.

“I do.” She said.

Gabriel screamed and ran, thinking he was hallucinating. What are the odds that he pictured saying his vows to Emilie only for her to show up out of the ground just seconds later? He had to have been imagining it. He tried getting out of the woods as fast as he could, stumbling and nearly running into many trees. Finally he got back to the stone bridge to the town. He gasped for air, closed his eyes and tried clearing his head to calm himself down. When he felt level headed, he opened his eyes and saw Emilie in front of him.

“You may kiss the bride.” She said and sealed their lips together.

* * *

“A new arrival.”

“He must've fainted.”

“Are you alright?”

Gabriel heard voices overlap as he tried to wake up. His heavy eyes opened and his foggy vision began to clear.

“What-“ he cleared his rough throat, “What happened?” 

“A toast, to the newlyweds.” A voice said.

“Newlyweds?” He asked, furrowing his brows and looking around.

Gabriel still felt disoriented. His brain wasn’t registering who was around him or what was happening yet.

“In the woods, you renewed your vows so perfectly.” The woman next to him said.

“I did?” He asked unsure of what she was talking about, then it hit him, “I did.” 

He was in the woods practicing his vows for Nathalie… Nathalie… Emilie. Emilie was standing next to him. She had hollow eyes, ribs showing through her suit, tangled hair, and a skeletal arm.  _ This couldn’t be real. _

“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” Gabriel told himself, hitting his cheeks.

A man arrived in front of him and Emilie. “Pardon me. My name is Tom, I am the head waiter. I will be creating your wedding feast.”

“Wedding feast?! I love feasts at weddings!” A tiny high pitched voice said coming from no one in particular.

Emilie hit the side of her head in annoyance and rolled her eyes. “My apologies.” she nods. “Maggots.” She said as if that explained anything.

“Stop! Stop! All of you!” Gabriel demanded. “This isn’t possible! I must be dreaming!”

“You’re not dreaming, my love. We are finally reunited again!” Emilie said with a beaming smile.

“How? You’re dead!”

“Your vows! They brought us together. Now we both can stay here in the land of the dead.” She explained with a smile that was meant to be sincere and happy but only scared him.

He looked around and realized everyone was either a skeleton or about to be. Everyone that surrounded him was dead. The realization was too much. His legs involuntarily started to run him out the door.

* * *

“Nathalie, come away from the window.” Her mother instructed.

Nathalie obeyed and stepped away, keeping her eyes fixed out the window. She hoped maybe if she continued watching, her fiancé might walk by.

“I’m sure that Gabriel will return soon.” Nancy said, with a sanguine disposition.

“I hate to bring bad news.” the mysterious man from earlier said. “But I’m afraid that Gabriel Agreste was seen kissing a strange woman in town.”

“Strange woman?” Nancy asked, appalled.

“Gabriel wouldn’t dare.” William said sticking his nose up.

“Good heavens, François, what should we do?” Marthe asked, completely disregarding the comments made by the Agrestes.

“Fetch my musket.” François ordered.

“Father!” Nathalie protested. “I’m sure this is some misunderstanding. Gabriel seems like an honorable man. I’m sure he wouldn’t do such a thing.”

“William, we must do something.” Nancy said.

Nancy patted her husband’s shoulder to encourage him to fix this. He turned to the mystery man, “Just who are you, Master-”

“Lord Jagged Stone.” He introduced himself. “I got the news from the town crier.” He explained. “You can go ask him yourself if you doubt me but I assure you that it’s true.”

“Regardless,” Marthe shouted, to gain full attention, “we are missing a groom for the wedding tomorrow.”

“Missing? Mother, he's been gone only an hour.” Nathalie said.

“A most scandalous embarrassment for us all.” François said scrunching his nose in disgust.

“Please you must give us a chance to find him.” Mrs. Agreste begged.

“Will you at least allow us to search for him until dawn?” William bargained.

Marthe thought sternly, “Very well. Till dawn.” She agreed.

* * *

“Gabriel, darling, where are you?” Emilie called from the boulangerie that Gabriel ran from.

If he is truly in the land of the dead there must be a way back to the land of the living. He dashed around a corner and down an alley. 

He ran up to a person on the street. “How do I get out of here?”

The man laughed and kept walking.

“Gabriel!” He heard Emilie yell from a distance.

He kept running and came to another person, “Please, I’m not dead. How do I get back!”

The person waved him off. Gabriel continued walking at a fast pace and trying to get the attention of more people as he went. Eventually he stumbled upon a dead end. 

“Gabriel, darling!” Emilie’s voice echoed.

He could see her shadow coming from down the alley. He desperately and clumsy climbed the wall onto the roof. He thought there was no way she had seen him climb the wall. She couldn’t know where he was. He went to sit on a bench that looked over the city and took the moment to catch his breath.

“Hello.”

He jumped in his seat. Emilie was standing next to the bench. He was a bit calmer. Emilie wasn’t frightening to him, he was just desperate to return to his town with living people.

“How did you-” Gabriel started.

“The stairs are much easier than climbing the wall.” She sat next to him. “Why were you running?” She asked with a questioning look.

“This.” He gestured his arms in the air. “It’s all too much. I- I haven’t died. I shouldn’t be here.” He shook his head.

“But you are! Isn’t it wonderful!” She smiled brightly and put her hands on his upper arm.

“I should be home!” He scooched away uncomfortably.

“This is our home now!” Emilie said and respected the distance he put between them.

A tiny voice peeped up, “He sure doesn’t seem happy to see you.”

“Quiet.” Emilie turned her head to whisper to herself. She looked back at her husband with a smile, “I mean look at this place. Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Yes, I suppose it is rather-”

“Oh, how could I have forgotten! I have a surprise for you!”

“A surprise? Haven’t I only just arrived?”

“Yes, but it’s nothing.” 

Emilie put an old rugged box onto his lap. His hands hovered over the box awkwardly.

“Well open it.” She urged.

He untied the bow and opened the box. A skeletal dog hopped out and started to nestle his jawline.

“What is this?” He asked startled, trying to free his face.

“It’s Adrien! Surely you didn’t forget our dog.”

The thought of this skeletal dog being Adrien didn’t even cross his mind but now that he knows that it is indeed their dog, a sudden smile appeared on his face.

“Of course I didn’t forget! Adrien died in the house fire.” He started to pet Adrien’s skull. 

“So that’s what happened. I’ve been wanting to ask you how you let Adrien die so young.”

“Let? I didn’t  _ let _ either of you die.” He said, offended that she would assume that of him. “It isn’t my fault the house caught fire while I was out on business.”

“Our house caught on fire?” She asked, eyes going wide.

“Yes, that’s how you two died.” Gabriel explained, not matching her level of surprise as he didn’t realize this information was news to her.

She looked away, searching her thoughts.

“You don’t remember?” He asked, leaning over to try to see her face clearer.

“I remember you went to a business meeting in town and you were going to be gone for a few hours. Amelie came to visit and we went for a stroll in the forest like you and I would do. But that’s all I remember. We were walking and then I ended up here.”

“Well, perhaps the fire happened when you got back from your walk.” He thought out loud.

“How is Amelie?” Emilie asked, with concern for her sister.

“I haven’t spoken with her. Our families haven’t had anything to do with each other since the fire.” Gabriel frowned.

“How are your parents doing?” She asked.

“My parents? Well they’re excited for…” He stopped, unsure if he wanted to inform her that he was currently engaged to Nathalie. He thought quickly for a cover story, “Um, well I suppose they  _ would _ be excited if they knew we were together again.”

Which was partly true. All his parents wanted for him was to start a family. Of course they would prefer his wife to be alive. They would prefer  _ him _ to be alive. He needed to find a way back to the land of the living as soon as he could.

“Any chance I could go back?” He asked.

“What for? We are together again! Why would you want to go back?”

_ To be alive? _ , he thought. He never got to know Emilie well seeing how they were only married for a week. He guessed that the only way she would reveal to him a way to the surface would be if it were to benefit her. He didn’t wish to trick her but he didn’t want to die either.

“To say goodbye to my parents and to inform them… about you.” He lied.

“Neither of them are dying soon are they?” She asked with a hint of disappointment as she assumed his parents were still alive and well.

“N- no of course not.” He was shocked at what reason would cause her to ask such a thing.

“It’s a shame then I won’t be able to see them for a while.” She said looking to the side sadly.

“Unless Elder Fu could help!” The tiny voice from earlier said.

Emilie gasped, “That’s true!”

“What?” Gabriel asked, not following what just transpired.

“Come, we might be able to see your parents after all.”

* * *

Emilie led Gabriel into an old library building. Inside was filled with books on dusty shelves and stacked unevenly all over the floor. There weren’t many pathways between the endless stacks of books but Emilie seemed to know her way around the giant room.

“Elder Fu? Are you there?” Emilie called out. “Hello?”

The old man poked his skull over a podium by the curved window on the other side of the room.

“There you are!” Emilie exclaimed.

“Emilie?” He asked.

“Yes yes, and I've brought my husband, Gabriel.” She pulled his arm over with her to the skeleton’s podium.

“What? He died already?” Fu asked.

“No! No! He renewed his vows and now he’s here!”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Gabriel said awkwardly, her excitement about his potential death made him uneasy.

“What brings you two here?” Fu asked.

“We need to go to the land of the living.” Emilie answered.

“Land of the living?”

“Yes. Gabriel wants to tell his parents about us being together again.” She squeezed his arm slightly.

“I don’t know.” Fu said with uncertainty.

“Please, Elder Fu.” Emilie begged with pleading eyes.

“Sir,” He stepped towards the podium and away from Emilie to loosen her hold on him. “I beg you. It would mean the world to me-“

“Us.” Emilie corrected him.

“Right, us.” He remembered that he was deceiving her in leaving. The guilt struck him but he didn’t show it.

“I don't know, it's just not natural.” Fu said, walking towards a bookshelf.

“Surely there must be something you can do.” Emilie insisted, following him.

“Let me see what I can do.” Fu sighed and stopped in front of one of his bookshelves. “Where did I put that book? I know I left it here somewhere.” He ran his fingers across the spines until, “There's the one.” He found it and slammed it on his podium. A dust cloud filled the area but Fu didn’t cough due to the lack of lungs, “A Ukrainian haunting spell.” Fu flipped through the pages of the book in front of him and pointed to a passage, “Just the thing for these quick trips.”

“This will be wonderful!” Emilie said as Fu began mixing a potion into a glass. “Oh, I can’t wait to see Nancy and William again.” She was nearly jumping up and down.

“Yes. Very exciting.” Guilt sunk in again.

“Here we have it. Ready?” He held out the cup for the both of them.

Emilie took the potion and grabbed Gabriel’s hand and leaned against his arm. “Yes!”

“Just remember, when you want to come back, say ‘Spread my feathers.’” Fu instructed 

“Spread my feathers?” Gabriel asked, thinking it was rather odd.

“You got it.” Fu affirmed.

Emilie drank the potion and handed it to Gabriel. He drank it as well. Blue and dark grey smoke surrounded them, clouding their vision. Once he could finally see again, they were standing in the forest. They both stared at the full moon that was casting it’s light in between the branches of the trees. Emilie saw a blue butterfly flap its wings in front of them.

“Do you remember when we used to come and walk in the moonlight?” She asked.

“Of course. It was…” he looked away as the mood shifted, “one of the only things we did.” He said sadly. Only having a week together, they didn’t have many memories.

Emilie left his side and started dancing amongst the snow. Gabriel looked away, trying to think of what to do. He couldn’t bring his late wife into town, people would be scared out of their minds. But he must tell someone why he had been gone for so long. Perhaps he should tell Nathalie since she was likely the most heartbroken over his disappearance. He concluded that telling Nathalie was his best option, but he had to leave Emilie here, just long enough to inform Nathalie of what had happened. Surely his fiancé would be understanding and give him time to figure out how to get back to the land of the living permanently. It was settled. He would leave Emilie here, go inform Nathalie, come back, and figure out how to break his bond with the land of the dead. He turned and saw Emilie still frolocking in between the trees. He walked over to her.

“Uh, Emilie.” He started nervously.

“Yes?” She grabbed his hand to get him to dance with her.

He danced along with her for a moment, feeling too culpable to pull away. After about three steps in whatever dance she was leading him in, he built the courage to part from her.

“Um, perhaps you should stay here.” He suggested.

“What?”

“Just so I can…” He searched his mental dictionaries to form a convincing lie, “...inform them of the news…”  _ too general, be more specific so she doesn’t suspect anything, _ “...about us. So it isn’t as much of a shock. Seeing you…”  _ not just ‘you’. Don’t make it sound like she is appalling to be seen, _ “...dead, might frighten them. I’ll…”  _ Finish this. You are rambling too much,  _ “...bring them here.” Gabriel didn’t make the best liar especially when he felt guilty.

“Understandable.” Emilie didn’t seem to suspect a thing. 

She let him go and continued dancing in the light of the moon.

“So I’ll just…”  _ was that it? Did he successfully convince her? _ “...be right back.” Gabriel said, slowly backing away towards the town.

“Mmhmm. See you soon my love!” Emilie said, not turning her head.

* * *

Gabriel arrived outside of the Sancœur house. He elected to avoid knocking on the front door as he was unsure how late it was and didn’t want to cause too much commotion. He just wanted to see Nathalie and let her know that he didn’t run off before their wedding day. He decided to climb up the vines leading to her bedroom window. He hopped onto the balcony and knocked softly on her window. She became visible when she turned around in her chair to face the source of the knocking. When she saw him, she stood, put the blanket she was sewing on her seat, and came to let him in.

“Nathalie!” He greeted with a relieved smile.

“Gabriel!” She held his hands.

“You sew?” He asked, unable to put the intriguing yet insignificant detail aside.

“Why yes, it’s one of my favorite hobbies.” She answered quickly so she could get to the more pressing matters. “Where have you been? Please, come by the fire.”

She guided him to the sofas seated by the warm fire. They both sat on the loveseat, not letting go of their hands.

“Are you alright? You’re as cold as death.” She said putting one of her hands on his cheek to try and feel any form of warmth. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from his face, knowing he is most likely the temperature of a corpse throughout his entire body and didn’t want her to worry.

“Nathalie, this morning, I was beyond nervous. I shouldn’t have been. Afterall, this is my second wedding. However, it was different. Seeing your smile, standing next to you, my stomach was filled with butterflies. After meeting you I…” Again he was at a loss of words with her. He tried to focus on what he wanted to say, “I felt as though… I should be with you always. I can’t explain it-“

“I feel the same way.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes for but a moment before leaning closer together until Gabriel saw movement from the balcony window. He leaned back.

“Nathalie, you must know, I seem to have found myself married.” He started to explain.

“Yes. I know you were married before.” She said looking to the side.

“It’s not that! Well I suppose it is, but it isn’t. You see-“

The window busted open with the wind howling. Gabriel and Nathalie both stood up and faced the sound. Emilie walked over to Gabriel’s side and laced her arm in his.

“My love, who’s this?” Emilie asked, looking down on the navy blue haired woman in front of them.

“Gabriel? Who is she?“ Nathalie asked, a bit frightened.

“I’m his wife.” Emilie said proudly, flaunting off her ring.

“Gabriel?” Nathalie asked for answers.

“Nathalie, you don’t understand. She’s dead. Look.” He grabbed Emilie’s skeleton arm, the sensation of feeling her radius and ulna under her sleeve was discomforting.

Gabriel shook Emilie’s skeletal hand in front of the living woman. Nathalie put her own hand in front of her mouth to withhold a gasp. Emilie pulled her hand back aggressively and stepped away. 

With a heartbroken look in her eyes, she said, “Spread my feathers.”

Butterflies and feathers appeared from nowhere and surrounded Gabriel and Emilie to carry them out the window. Nathalie watched as the swarm of butterflies around them disappeared leaving nothing in its place. Gabriel and Emilie emerged back in the land of the dead.

“I can’t believe there’s another woman.” Tears filled Emilie’s eyes. “You moved on already?”

“You know what it’s like. Male widows are expected to get another wife as soon as possible. It’s almost been a year since you passed. Mother and Father have been trying to get me engaged practically since the day after the fire.” He explained, trying not to hurt her feelings.

“But you still love me don’t you? We’re together again!” She looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Look, I wanted to be with you. And I wish it could have worked out for us, truly I do, but… with you being dead… there’s nothing I can do. I can’t stay here. I have to keep living.”

“You should’ve thought of that before renewing your vows.”

“It was a mistake! Why can’t you understand? I don’t want to be tied down to you anymore!” He gasped at the harshness of his own words. Though it was true, he didn’t mean to upset her.

He could tell that Emilie was holding back tears as she turned to leave.

* * *

Emilie entered her bedroom. “What was I thinking?” She asked herself. “Of course he wouldn’t remarry me.”

Her spider friend Nooroo slid down a web in front of her. “I thought it was possible.” 

“Maybe he’s meant to be with that… that… living woman. Dark hair, pale cheeks, beating heart.” Emilie spat.

The maggot, Duusu, crawled out of Emilie’s ear and onto her shoulder, “Oh come on Miss Emilie! Nathalie’s got nothing on you! Living girls are so easy to come by! Your smile is easily ten times better.”

“Yes, Miss Emilie I mean, what does she have that you don’t?” Nooroo asked sweetly.

“A pulse.” Emilie answered.

“That’s overrated! You don’t even need one!” Duusu said.

“And hey, she isn’t wearing his ring!” Nooroo reminded her.

“Oh and I bet she doesn’t play piano like you! Her voice probably sounds like screeching bats and there’s no way she can dance as well as you! You and Gabriel have history!”

Emilie’s troubled mood remained, “She and Gabriel have air they can breathe.”

“Who cares about that?” Duusu piped up.

“It’s uh,” Nooroo tried thinking of a word to describe it “overrated!” was the best he could do.

“Think about it! The only thing Nathalie has got on you is that she is alive! Which is totally overblown! I mean she’s going to die eventually! This whole ‘living’ thing is only temporary!”

“So so really it’s- it’s unimportant!” Nooroo added.

Emilie didn’t seem to hear them. She walked depressingly over to her bed.

“I may not be able to feel pain. And my heart might not be beating. But this still hurts. He’s still breaking my heart.”

* * *

“It's true, Mother! Gabriel is married to a dead woman.” Nathalie frantically told her mother in her room.

“Yes, darling we know that already. He’s a widow.” Marthe said, not realizing what Nathalie was trying to say.

“No! I mean Emilie, his wife, she’s back! I saw her corpse! She was standing right here with Gabriel!” Nathalie explained.

“Gabriel was in your room?” Marthe asked, completely appalled.

“The scandal! Perhaps we should call off the wedding.” François said.

“You can’t do that!” Nathalie objected. “You agreed to let his parents find him!” 

Caline interrupted, “Nathalie, perhaps you should sit down, you’re shaking.”

François continued. “‘Emilie is back’ She’s gone mad!”

François and Marthe started to leave the room with Caline following them. Marthe pulled a key out of her pocket to lock Nathalie’s door, leaving her stuck in her room. It was obvious that none of them were taking her seriously or wanting to help Gabriel. Caline might take her seriously but she must obey her parents’ orders. There’s only so much Caline could do even if she truly believed her. What was Nathalie supposed to do? She couldn’t go to sleep, she had to do something to help Gabriel. She took down her curtains and fashioned a makeshift rope for herself to climb out of her balcony window. Alone, she walked through the town that was only lit by the moon and a few dim street lights. She made her way to the church and knocked on the large door.

“What in heaven's name?” The pastor opened the door. “Who could that be at this hour? Miss Sancoeur? What are you doing here? You should be at home.”

“Pastor, I have to ask you something.” She answered with a quiver of urgency in her voice.

“This is most irregular.” He started to close the door, not wanting to deal with whatever nonsense this might come to.

“Please, I beg of you.” She pressed her forearm against the door. “You are the only one in the village who knows of what awaits beyond the grave.”

“A grim topic for a bride-to-be.” He left the door open in concern for the young lady’s sudden topic.

“It is a bride I fear, which is why I must know: Can the living marry the dead?” She asked.

“What on earth are you speaking about?”

“Please, it's Gabriel.” She begged, hoping that he would take her seriously. “He's married to a corpse. He has a corpse wife! There must be some way to free him!”

He inspected her expression as if to see if she were playing some cruel joke. She kept her earnest face to convince him of her truthfulness.

The pastor finally spoke up, “I believe I know the thing to do. Come with me.”

* * *

Marthe heard a knock at the door and called for François to come with her. They opened the doors and saw their daughter.

“Nathalie?” Marthe asked.

The pastor stepped into view, “She's speaking in tongues, of unholy alliances. Her mind has come undone.”

“It's not true!” Nathalie protested.

“Thank you, Pastor.” François said, while Marthe pulled Nathalie inside.

“Yes, thank you very much.” Marthe added.

“Bustier!” François called. The woman showed up almost immediately. “Take her to her room.” he ordered.

“I'm not crazy. I’m telling the truth!” She told her parents while Caline escorted her to her room. “Gabriel needs our help! Caline, you believe me, don't you?”

Ms. Bustier didn’t answer. The two ladies arrived in Nathalie’s room with her mother close behind.

“Mother, please, you must believe me!”

“Seal the doors and bar the windows. See to it that she can’t escape again.” Marthe instructed and left to her husband who stood out front of the house.

“Will the mortification never cease?” François asked his wife once he felt her presence near.

“It will be years before we can show ourselves in public again. What shall we do?”

“We have to continue as planned, with or without Garrett.”

“Gabriel.” Marthe corrected.

“Whatever.” François waves off.

Lord Stone walked up to them, “For that boy to toss aside a young woman like Nathalie… it's positively criminal. Why, if I had a woman like your daughter on my arm, I would lavish her with riches befitting a queen.”

“Your lady wife is the most fortunate woman.” Marthe remarked.

“Alas, I am not married. When one lives alone, wealth counts for naught.”

Marthe and François looked at each other and knew they both had the same idea.

* * *

“Marvelous news, Nathalie,” François said as he and his wife barged into their daughter’s room, “there'll be a wedding after all.”

Nathalie’s eyes beamed with excitement, “You found him? You found Gabriel?” Nathalie asked hopefully.

“Make haste, my dear, our relatives will arrive at any moment.” Her father said.

“We must have you looking presentable for Lord Stone.” Marthe said with a proud smile.

“Lord Stone?” Nathalie asked, looking at both of her parents with confusion.

“He will make a fine husband.” François said with a certain arrogance.

“Husband?” Nathalie asked, becoming worried, and hoping that she had misheard them.

“A fortuitous turn of events indeed. And a far better prospect this time.” Her mother agreed.

“I-” She couldn’t form words. She didn’t know where to start. “I don’t love him. Have I even met him?” 

She was suddenly struck with a fear that she wouldn’t be able to convince her parents to wait for Gabriel any longer as it seems that they have already arranged her to be wed to Lord Stone.

“Of course, darling. He was at the wedding rehearsal this morning.” Her mother affirmed. “Now come.” She started guiding her daughter out of the room.

“No, mother, I can’t do this.”

“Nonsense. You must.” Marthe replied, continuing to push Nathalie out of the door.

“Please, I beg of you.” Nathalie turned to face her mother. “Has anyone even found Gabriel?” Do they even care to know if he is alive?

“Listen Nathalie, without your marriage to Lord Stone we will all be forced, penniless, into the street.” Marthe explained seriously.

“But Gabriel could keep us off the street just as well as-“

Her father spoke up sternly, “Gabriel Agreste has gone, child. You shall marry Lord Stone tomorrow.” 

Lord Stone entered the room and approached Nathalie. “My dear,” He kissed her hand, “it is a pleasure.” He looked up and saw a distasteful look on her face, “Oh, don't look at me like that, I am most charming and quite pleasant to look at.”

“No.” She sighed, thinking it superficial of him to assume that that is the reason for her unease, “No, it isn’t that. It’s just-”

Her mother interjected, “Wonderful now you two have gotten to know each other. The wedding shall continue according to plan.” 

* * *

Gabriel started his way to Emilie’s room to apologize for upsetting her earlier. He saw Adrien outside her door holding a bouquet of dead pale blue flowers in his mouth. Gabriel knelt down to take them. He gave Adrien a pat on the head before standing up to open the door. He could hear Emilie playing a sad slow song on the coffin shaped piano in the room. He walked cautiously over to her.

“Listen…” She turned her head away from him at the sound of his voice, “I’m sorry that I lied to you. I was desperate to get home. It’s no excuse but… I am sorry.” He offers the flowers. 

She didn’t move but continued playing the song. Gabriel sighed and put the decaying flowers on top of the piano. He sat down to her right and began playing a hopeful tune alongside her sad one. This caused her to glare at him annoyingly. He stopped. She resumed playing keys that resulted in a depressing melody. He began to play quicker and more cheerful, almost as if he was trying to say through the tune that even in darkness, happiness can come. She wasn’t responding in words or in music so he continued playing but in a calmer fashion that caused her to let her anger spill out on her side of the piano. He continued the duet to try and get her to ease up, it worked. She tried to match the melody of his music and together it turned into a lively song. They smiled at each other while playing the song and the distraction caused her left hand to fall off. She sighed. Gabriel picked up her hand and gave it back to her.

“It’s alright.” He reassured her, hoping to make her feel more comfortable.

She put her hand back on and looked away.

Gabriel tried to start a nice conversation by complimenting her, “You were always wonderful at piano.”

Emilie opened her mouth, but she was interrupted by blaring sirens.

“What on earth?” Gabriel asked, looking around for the source.

Emilie sighed, “There’s a new arrival.”

“New? As in…”

“A person has died.”

“Goodness, that’s awful. Where do they arrive?”

“Everyone greets new arrivals at Tom’s boulangerie.”

Gabriel stood to go see who it might’ve been, worrying it might be someone he knows. The boulangerie wasn’t far from Emilie’s place so he got there rather quickly. There was a crowd of people that he had to weed through before he was able to see the person in the center.

“Gorilla?” Gabriel got a better look at the man to verify that it was indeed the familiar face he had known most his life, “Gorilla! How nice to see you!” Then he remembered that the only reason he could see him was because he died. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry. That cough finally caught up to you didn’t it?”

Gorilla nodded his head.

“Feel any better now?”

Gorilla showed a satisfied nod.

“I’m happy to hear it.” Gabriel gave a slight smile to try and make light of the loss. Selfishly, he had to change subjects, “Listen, Gorilla, I have to get back… to the living world that is. They all must be worried sick. How is everyone?”

He gave an uneasy look that showed everyone must not have been doing too well.

“I can imagine. And Nathalie? How is she? I’m guessing the wedding is cancelled due to my disappearance?”

He shook his head.

“Surely they don’t expect me to be back in time for the ceremony.”

He shook his head again.

“But the wedding is still happening?”

He nodded.

“Without the groom?”

Gorilla shook his head no.

Gabriel thought for a moment to figure how they could have a wedding without him, he was the groom. How could someone have a wedding without a groom? Then the thought occurred to him, “Did they find somebody else?” He asked.

Gorilla nodded.

“Nathalie’s marrying someone else?” He asked, realization tearing at his heart.

Gorilla nodded sadly.

“How could that be? They couldn’t even wait a day?” he sighed. “And it appears as though I have no means of getting back… Well it was good seeing you, Gorilla. I suppose I’ll be seeing you around then.”

Gabriel walked out of the bar and into the streets of the land of the dead. Slowly he made his way to Elder Fu’s, not knowing where else to go. Once he arrived, he overheard a conversation between Fu and Emilie.

“What? What is it?” Emilie asked worriedly.

“There is a complication with your marriage.” Fu explained.

“That’s not news to me.” Emily said heavy heartedly.

“The vows are binding only until death do you part.”

“What are you saying?” Emilie asked, confused.

“Death has already parted you.”

“I know that but he renewed his vows!” She said, not understanding what the issue was.

“Unfortunately, since he is still alive, the renewed vows didn’t change anything.”

“If he finds out, he'll leave. Please, Elder Fu, there must be something you can do.” She begged.

“Well, there is one way to mend the bond, but it requires the greatest sacrifice.”

“Go on, get to the good part.” Duusu chirped from the floor.

“What is it?” Emilie asked.

“We have to kill him!” Duusu answered with a bit too much excitement.

“What?” Emilie asked.

“Gabriel would have to give up the life he has forever. More specifically, he would need to repeat his vows in the land of the living and then drink from the wine of ages.”

“Poison!” Duusu added, still too excited for comfort. Gabriel made note to be mindful of the blood thirsty maggot.

Fu continued to explain, “This would stop his heart forever. Only then would he be free to give his heart to you.”

There was a pause. Gabriel assumed it was Emilie considering it. Then she said in defeat, “I could never ask him.”

Gabriel stepped into the room to show himself, “You don't have to. I'll do it.” 

If Nathalie was marrying someone else, she mustn’t have loved him. He had no means of returning to the land of the living permanently and if Nathalie didn’t love him, what reason did he have to return? He might as well stay to keep Emilie and Adrien company. Emilie was his first wife after all.

Fu walked over to him, “My boy, if you choose this path, you may never return to the world above. Do you understand?”

“I do.”

* * *

“Alright everyone!” Gabriel stood on the counter of the boulangerie to get the attention of everyone there. “We are doing this properly this time! We are moving this wedding upstairs!”

“Ah yes! I’ll start on the cake!” Tom said, rushing off to the kitchen.

“WOOHOO!” Duusu cheered on the floor. “Emilie this is wonderful! You can even wear a proper dress this time! Come on! Let’s get you ready!” 

Duusu started crawling her way out of the boulangerie, not making it very far. Emilie picked Duusu up and chuckled a bit while she put the tiny caterpillar onto her shoulder. The bride-to-be walked out of the restaurant with a smiling Duusu.

Nooroo slid down on a web in front of Gabriel. “Um… Gabriel, I could help with your suit.” Nooroo suggested timidly.

“Ah, and what’s your name?” Gabriel asked kindly, knowing this spider is a friend of Emilie’s.

“Nooroo.” He answered softly.

“Pleasure. I greatly appreciate your help.” Gabriel smiled.

“My family loves to sew. We can patch your suit up in no time!” Nooroo returned the smile.

“I come from a family of sewers as well. I have high standards.” He warned playfully.

“We won’t disappoint, master.” Nooroo promised.

A few of Nooroo’s family of spiders appeared and latched onto Gabriel’s suit. They all started their patchwork when Gabriel saw Gorilla sitting at a table having a drink.

“Ah, Gorilla!” Gabriel ran to his friend. The webs the spiders used to land on his suit broke away but the critters continued sewing while he moved. “This is perfect! Would you be my best man?”

Gorilla shrugged a sure.

“Fantastic!”

“Uh, master?” Nooroo piped up.

“Hm?” Gabriel looked down and remembered he had to give all the spiders room to sew. He outstretched his arms, “Sorry, of course.” He turned back to Gorilla but maintained his stance. “I must admit, I will miss Nathalie. I was heartbroken to know that she had agreed to marry another man so quickly. But this works out better as I suppose that I was meant to be with Emilie to begin with.”

“All done, master!” Nooroo informed him as his family webbed and crawled away.

Gabriel examined his suit. “I see you were right. They certainly didn’t disappoint.”

He looked up and saw Emilie return into the boulangerie wearing a wedding dress. She looked rather beautiful. He tried not thinking of how gorgeous Nathalie would have looked in her wedding dress.

“You look beautiful.” Gabriel told her.

“Thank you.”

He might have thought she was blushing. It was a bit hard to tell on her decaying blue skin.

He offered his elbow. “Shall we?”

She nodded and linked arms happily.

* * *

“Be gone, you demons! Back to from whence you came! You shall not enter here.” The pastor tried keeping the corpses out of his church by leaning against the door that they were all pushing to get through. He was able to hold his own and keep the door from opening more than a couple of inches, that is until Gorilla smashed through the doors. He picked up the pastor and placed him in a back room so that he wouldn’t disturb the ceremony. The rest of the dead sat down in the pews.

A dead pastor walked down to the end of the aisle. “Evening.” He began. “Dearly beloved and departed we are gathered here today to join this man and this corpse in marriage.”

Nathalie was in the shadows watching. No one knew that she had arrived there early for her wedding with Lord Stone, as ordered by her parents.

“Gabriel?” She whispered to herself, trying not to gain the attention of the dead.

“Living first.” The dead pastor instructed.

“With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine.” He said with ease.

The dead pastor turned to Emilie. “Now you.”

“With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty. For I will be…” Emilie caught a glance of Nathalie off to the side in the darkness. She tried to ignore her. “I will be…” Her words stopped, against her deeper desires.

“Go on, dear.” The dead pastor encouraged.

“Your cup…”  _ keep going _ “will never empty…” She looked over to Nathalie again. The woman looked distraught. It was as if Emilie could see her heartbreaking through her eyes.  _ It doesn’t matter. Shake it off. _ “for I…” She stopped again.

Gabriel gave her a puzzled look, unsure as to why she was struggling. “For I will be your wine.” Gabriel finished for her. He took the wine glass and moved it to his lips until Emilie put her hand over the brim of the cup.

“No, don’t.” She said softly.

“What’s wrong?”

“This is wrong.” She admitted and took the poison cup away from him. “I was your bride.” She looked at the glass in her hand. “We had our time. I can’t hold onto you.” She put the glass back on the table to signify that she was letting him go. “I love you, Gabriel, but you’re not mine. Not anymore.”

Emilie grabbed his hand and guided him to Nathalie who stood still in the shadows.

“Nathalie?” He said with surprise.

The front doors bursted open. A woman that looked exactly like Emilie when she was alive, stormed into the church and down the aisle, locking eyes with Emilie.

“It’s true?! She’s back?! My sister is back?!” Amelie asked.

“Amelie?” Emilie asked, unsure why her sister had arrived.

“I thought I got rid of you!” Amelie said angrily, approaching her sister.

“Got rid of me? What are you talking about?”

“Last year, I stabbed you, and burned your house down to make it look like an accident. I tried getting you out of every conversation in this town and yet today I hear from mother and father that you were back and remarrying Gabriel!”

“That’s true but-“ Emilie started to try and clear up some of the misunderstanding but Gabriel cut her off.

“You murdered her?”

Amelie grabbed the poisoned wine glass that sat on the table. “Yes. So that she would be out of the spotlight for once!” She started rubbing the brim of the glass with her fingertips. “All my life, everyone only ever saw Emilie! Our parents only ever talked about Emilie. ‘Oh look at how beautiful Emilie is. Isn’t Emilie so smart? Emilie’s destined for greatness.’ And then when she married you it only got worse! Because then she had a wonderfully successful rich husband in a wonderfully big house ‘My goodness Emilie, how lucky you are.’” She rose the glass in front of her as if to toast an invisible stranger. “Well I had enough of it!” Amelie brought the cup to her mouth and began to drink it. 

Gabriel reached out in a half-hearted attempt to stop her but she had downed the entire drink before he could even open his mouth.

Amelie continued, “And I don’t care if they send me to the looney bin or toss me in the dungeon. I am finishing what I start-“ she dropped the glass and it clanged on the stone floor. 

She grasped her throat and gasped for air. She fell to her knees. She choked and choked, then finally died, but remained where she was on the ground. She became a walking corpse just like her sister. Amelie stood up and saw her skin had turned blue. 

“I don’t understand.” Amelie said, staring wondrously at her blue hands.

“The cup had poison in it. You’re dead, sister. Just like me.” Emilie said, approaching her with pity.

“But- but-“ Amelie was just then realizing that her sister’s right arm was nothing but bone. “You- you?”

“I’ve been dead this whole time. Thanks to you it seems.”

“They said you were back! That you must’ve survived somehow. You-“

“The land of the dead was able to make a connection to the living world tonight. I’m still dead.”

“No. No!” Amelie ran out of the church, unable to cope with the realization that she had died.

Emilie turned to see Gabriel standing at a distance and watching both her and Nathalie. Gabriel turned to speak with Miss Sancœur.

“So I hear that you are marrying Lord Stone?”

“I see that you’re remarrying your late wife.” She responded almost coldly.

“Because you’re marrying Lord Stone. I thought that meant you didn’t care for me.”

“No. That couldn’t be further from the truth.” She stepped closer to him, “My parents wouldn’t wait for you to return so they betrothed me to Lord Stone. I don’t love him Gabriel. My heart still belongs to you.” She reached out for Gabriel’s arm but stopped herself and looked in Emilie’s direction. “But I understand if you don’t feel the same.”

Gabriel looked to Emilie and then back to Nathalie.

“I do love you, Nathalie. But I made a promise.” He said and then turned to walk to Emilie’s side. 

Nathalie put her hands over her breaking heart.

Emilie grabbed Gabriel’s hand, “You kept your promise. Till death did us part. And now knowing it was my sister that caused my death, I suppose I’m free. You deserve to be too.” 

Emilie walked Gabriel back over to Nathalie and laced their hands together. She patted their intertwined hands and started to walk away. The two of them watched Emilie fade into butterflies and fly off into the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first go at an AU so... hopefully it wasn't too horrible :P  
> I did want to say, in the movie I preferred Victor x Emily more than Victor x Victoria so this was really interesting to write seeing how I am far from being a fan of Emilie. It was difficult to write her as a character that I very much like. Though I still obviously prefer Gabenath over Gabrilie (by a lot) writing this did give me a better appreciation for Emilie's character... that we literally know nothing about.


End file.
